Andrew Chord (Earth-616)
, ( ), , employer of the Poison Memories | Relatives = Silhouette Chord (daughter), Midnight's Fire (son), Miyami (wife, deceased), Tai (mother-in-law), Night Thrasher (godson; former legal ward) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = Military trained | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor Vol 1 411 | Last = Nova Vol 2 12 | HistoryText = Andrew Chord was a sergeant in the United States army who led the unit nicknamed the "Half-Fulls." During the Siancong War, Chord's unit discovered an ancient mystical Vietnamese temple. The leader of the temple, Tai, compelled Chord and others of his unit to marry the girls housed in the temple, in order that someday their children would fulfill an ancient prophecy. Chord eventually returned to the United States with his new wife Miyami (Tai's only daughter) and joined his friend and army buddy Daryl Taylor in his Taylor Foundation business. However, Miyami wanted to avoid the consequences of the Pact and faked her death, leaving Chord unaware of his children, Silhouette and Midnight's Fire. At some point, Tai mystically compelled Chord to kill Daryl Taylor and his wife. Out of guilt, Chord took their son Dwayne and raised him as his mentor. Chord was instrumental in making Dwayne into Night Thrasher, providing weaponry and training while hiding the truth of his parents. Chord influenced Night Thrasher's decision to form the hero team New Warriors. Chord served as a pilot and trainer for the New Warriors, and occasionally joined them on adventures. Soon, however, Night Thrasher discovered corrupt dealings by the Taylor Foundation and confronted Chord with them. Chord retaliated by forcing the New Warriors into fighting Thrasher and Silhouette, but then reconsidered and, overcome by guilt, he shot himself and was hospitalized for several months. When Miyami resurfaced to visit him, Tai killed her. During this time, the New Warriors confronted Tai and learned the truth of the mystical prophecy, that Tai would use it to gain ultimate power for herself. The Warriors defeated Tai. Later, Chord hired the villain team Poison Memories to abduct him from the hospital. He manipulated events so that Night Thrasher saved the Taylor Foundation. Soon undergoing surgery to save his life, Chord was reconciled with Thrasher and Silhouette. Since then, Chord has disappeared off the radar and has yet to reappear, even after Night Thrasher's death in the event that sparked the so-called "Civil War". | Powers = | Abilities = He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, with considerable combat training and experience in the U.S. Army. He is a good marksman with conventional firearms. Chord is also a highly accomplished armament designer, and designed Night Thrasher's original battlesuit. He is also a skilled aircraft pilot, and excellent computer operator. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Chord Family Category:Taylor Family